


31 Drabbles

by SaraSeven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSeven/pseuds/SaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recopilación de los 31 Drabbles Drarrys que escribí para el Drarrython 2011, donde se celebraron los 10 años del Drarry en español. Humor, Romance, Drama, Familia... Encontrareis un poco de todo en estos 31 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Llevaba meses queriendo subir esto, y por fin he podido encontrar un hueco para corregirlos y subirlos. Dad las gracias también a mi maravillosa beta Daniela porque si no fuera por ella estas historias estarían un poquito peor.
> 
> Disclaimer: ¿Es necesario decir que no tengo derecho alguno sobre Harry, Draco ni ningún otro personaje que haya salido de la cabeza de Rowling?

**Reto 1 - Ya quisieras: El juego de la botella**

 

Las normas eran bien sencillas: no había límite de jugadores, tenían que ponerse en círculo y sobre todo, besar a quien señalase la botella. Las normas eran las normas. Sin excepciones.

El viernes el cielo ya había estado todo el día de un gris plomizo, amenazador, pero no había sido hasta el sábado cuando la lluvia descargó con todas sus fuerzas. Debido al diluvio que caía fuera de los muros del castillo, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts no habían tenido más remedio que pasarse el día dentro. Cada alumno mataba el tiempo a su manera: había torneos de ajedrez y de damas explosivas, algunos de primero habían organizado una multitudinaria partida del escondite y Fred y George parecían pasárselo en grande chinchando a los que estaban en la biblioteca. Al juego de la botella se habían apuntado más de una docena de alumnos de todas las casas, excepto Slytherins. No habían puesto límite de edad, pero el mayor de los alumnos era de cuarto. Casi todos eran de segundo, como Harry. Ron se había apuntado, Hermione se había apuntado para vigilar a Ron -aunque se lo negase a sí misma-, Ginny y Colin con la esperanza de besar a Harry, Harry porque lo habían obligado…y los demás porque querían en secreto que alguien les diera su primer beso.

Era el turno de Seamus, quien giró la botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía con todas sus fuerzas. El recipiente de cristal giró y giró hasta detenerse frente a Dean.

-¡Oh vamos, no me fastidies! -protestó Dean.

-¡Oye, que yo tampoco estoy encantado que digamos, que sé que hoy no te has lavado los dientes! -recriminó Seamus, pero a pesar de eso, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un rápido beso para separarse inmediatamente después con cara de asco. Las normas eran las normas. Sin excepciones.

La siguiente en tirar fue Ginny, que miraba a Harry con ojos golosos mordiéndose el labio. Tiró flojito, y la botella dio solo tres vueltas antes de detenerse en quien Harry tenía a su izquierda: Neville.

Al darse cuenta de había resultado elegido por la cerveza de mantequilla, Neville se puso tan rojo como su corbata y agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Yo…p-puedes dármelo en la m-mejilla…si qui-quieres…-balbuceó sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó algo entre dientes que sonó como “Imagina que es Harry, Ginny”, cogió a Neville de la barbilla obligándolo a alzar el rostro y le plantó un beso en los labios. Las normas eran las normas. Sin excepciones.

-No puedo creer que mi hermana pequeña haya besado a alguien antes que yo -resopló Ron indignado.

Todos los jugadores saltaron en carcajadas, lo que atrajo la atención del grupo de Slytherins que pasaba por allí. A su cabeza iba Draco Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, y seguido por Pansy que parecía hablar de algo de lo que Malfoy no tenía ningún interés.

-¿A que se supone que estáis jugando? -preguntó el rubio abriéndose paso en el círculo, entre Colin y Dean- ¿A la botella? Ese juego es estúpido.

-Lárgate, Malfoy -lo amenazó Harry-. Nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros, y dio una patada a la botella. Esta chocó contra el pie de Ron y rebotó hasta volver al centro del círculo, donde giró y giró hasta detenerse delante de Harry, a quien se le descolgó la mandíbula por la impresión.

-¿Ves? Lo que yo decía, un juego estúpido. Y cierra esa boca, Potter. No pienso besarte. Ya quisieras tú que un Malfoy te besase -se carcajeó mientras se alejaba de allí con sus compinches.

 

Aquel mismo día, después de la cena, Harry siguió a los Slytherins por las mazmorras del castillo. Malfoy iba el último, enfrascado en un libro que debía de ser sumamente interesante. Cuando el resto de los alumnos se perdieron de vista al doblar una esquina, Harry emergió de su capa de invisibilidad y agarró a Draco por un brazo, haciendo que se diese la vuelta y quedasen cara a cara.

-¡Potter! -dijo Malfoy sobresaltado- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Harry no respondió. Antes de que Malfoy pudiese reaccionar o siquiera sospechar qué estaba tramando el Gryffindor, Harry juntó sus labios con los de él, en el primer beso que daba jamás y que fue inesperadamente dulce.

-Las normas son las normas, Malfoy. Sin excepciones -dijo, más que para el Slytherin, para convencerse a sí mismo de que ese había sido el motivo por el que lo había hecho, y no por aquellas mariposas que le revoloteaban en el estómago cuando él andaba cerca.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 2 - Veela: Disfraces**

-Pero papá…-protestó nuevamente Scorpius- ¿de verdad tenemos que ir hoy? 

-Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que sí, Scorp -le contestó Harry al niño revolviéndole el pelo con cariño- Vamos a ver a Dudley y a su familia solo una vez al año, así que no es para tanto.

-¡Pero es que hoy es Halloween! -protestó el niño indignado.

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Harry- Es que no caímos en que era Halloween cuando fijamos la fecha. Pero porque lleguemos media hora tarde a casa de los tíos Ron y Hermione no pasa nada.

Scorpius agachó la cabeza y empezó a balancearse de derecha a izquierda.

-Bueno, vaaaale…-cedió finalmente.

Harry le sonrió.

-Anda, venga, ves a vestirte y dile a Albus y James que dejen de pelearse, que los oigo desde aquí.

Scorpius asintió y salió corriendo.

Harry estaba terminando de vestirse cuando le llegó la voz de su hija.

-¡NO! ¡NO QUERO, NO QUERO, NO QUERO! -gritaba Lily a pleno pulmón.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, terminó de ponerse el suéter y fue a ver que le pasaba a su hija. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con Lily en braguitas y calcetines, cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza.

-Venga, Lily, cariño…-decía Draco tendiéndole el vestido verde a la niña y con su tono más paciente- ¿no te gusta este vestido? ¿Quieres otro?

Lily negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-No. Si me guta. Pro no lo quero.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Draco.

-Poque no -respondió tozuda la niña. 

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Harry sonrió, apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplando la escena.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres ponerte, cielo? 

-Quero eso.

Lily no vaciló y señaló el pomo del armario, donde estaba el disfraz que llevaría horas después de Bella, de la película La Bella y la Bestia.

-Pero Lily…-dijo Draco- No puedes ir disfra…

-¡PERO YO QUERO! -gritó de nuevo la niña.

-Anda, Draco…-dijo Harry- déjala que vaya disfrazada, sino a este paso nunca nos iremos…-pero no había terminado de decir aquello cuando una vocecita lo interrumpió.

-¡Si Lily va disfrazada yo también quiero! -gritó Albus, que estaba detrás de él, se quitó la camisa que Harry había tardado casi media hora en conseguir que se pusiera y se fue corriendo a por su disfraz de Spiderman.

Cuando Dudley Dursley abrió la puerta de su casa se encontró con su primo y el compañero de este, ambos flanqueados por una princesa de Disney, Spiderman y una especie de robot.

-¿Y tú de qué se supone que vas? -le preguntó a Scorpius, quien iba vestido normal y sin ningún disfraz.

-De veela -respondió el crío como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Pero si no vas disfrazado -se burló Dudley.

Scorpius sonrió y miró a Draco con complicidad. Después lo miró a él y se encogió de hombros.

-Es que no me hace falta.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 3 - Volver al futuro/Regreso al futuro:  
A tomar por culo el orgullo Malfoy**

Por lo menos Harry había tenido el detalle de no invitarlo a su boda, pensó Draco desolado. Aquel día el Slytherin lo pasó encerrado en su habitación de Malfoy Manor, negándose a comer y sin dejar que nadie entrase. Cada pocos minutos miraba el reloj y se preguntaba si el hombre al que amaba se habría casado ya. Si habría pensado en él una sola vez el día de su boda. Si de verdad amaba a la Weasley. Si sería feliz con ella, sin él.

-¡Argg! ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Cobarde! ¡Estúpido! -gritó Draco tumbado en su cama, acompañando cada insulto con un golpe de su cabeza contra la almohada- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ¡Tú y tu estúpido orgullo Malfoy! ¿Tenías que callártelo, verdad? ¡No podías decirle que lo querías cuando tuviste ocasión! Pero no… ¡tuviste que mentirle y pensando en que diría tu familia! ¡IDIOTA!

Tres horas y un centenar de gritos y cabezazos después, Draco salió de su dormitorio habiendo tomado una decisión: A tomar por culo el orgullo Malfoy. Él amaba a Harry y por las pelotas de Merlín que tendría a Harry.

Los contactos de su padre y un par de sacos de galeones fueron los encargados de conseguirle el giratiempo, lo demás fue coser y cantar.

Bastaron seis vueltas para transportar a Draco hasta Hogwarts, al día en que había terminado todo para él. No recordaba con exactitud la hora en la que había ocurrido, pero sí que de camino allí había oído el reloj de la torre dar las cuatro.

Así que Draco corrió y corrió. Un grupo de Slytherins entre los que se encontraba una joven Pansy lo obligó a esconderse para que no lo reconocieran, haciéndolo perder unos segundos muy valiosos. Cuando iba por la mitad de un corredor con el corazón en un puño escuchó la voz de Harry y se detuvo en seco.

-Respóndeme, Malfoy -dijo en un tono seco-. Y respóndeme la verdad. ¿He sido para ti solo sexo o sientes algo por mí?

La carcajada del Malfoy de diecisiete años resonó por los pasillos y a Draco le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

-¿Sentir algo por ti? ¿Yo? ¿Pero tú eres idiota o qué? -dijo la voz de su pasado yo. Draco se maravilló de lo bien que había actuado, de lo bien que le había mentido, impregnando su voz de incredulidad, sarcasmo y desprecio. Todos fingidos- Que te folle y deje que me folles no quiere decir que te quiera o sienta algo por ti.

Draco seguía paralizado en su sitio, siendo incapaz de dar un solo paso. Sabía que los dos estaban ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina, pero sus pies parecían no querer moverse.

-¿Entonces…no estás enamorado de mí? -preguntó Harry. Su voz sonaba abatida, dolida.

-Solo un idiota se enamoraría de otro idiota, Potter.

Aunque Draco no podía verlos, recordaba la escena con suma claridad, sobre todo el momento en el que había dicho aquella última frase y casi había podido oír el corazón de Harry romperse en mil pedazos.

Unos pasos que se alejaban parecieron hacerlo reaccionar por fin, y Draco corrió hasta la esquina del pasillo. Se asomó con cautela, y se vió a si mismo plantado de espaldas, viendo alejarse a Harry con paso rápido. Antes de que fuera tarde se armó de valor y gritó:

-¡Te quiero!

Harry se detuvo en seco, y el Draco del pasado se volvió hacia donde había oído la voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo, y Draco le guiñó un ojo a su viejo yo, para después esconderse rápidamente cuando vió que Harry se volteaba.

-¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy?

El Slytherin rogó a Merlín y a Morgana que su antiguo yo no fuese tan idiota de desperdiciar la oportunidad que acababa de conseguirle por tan solo tres millones de galeones.

-Que debo de ser idiota, Potter; porque te quiero.

Draco se asomó con precaución otra vez, y al ver a las dos figuras fundirse en un apasionado beso, esbozó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo y volvió a dar cuerda al giratiempo para regresar al futuro, donde ahora Harry lo estaría esperando.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 4 - Sectumsempra: El error**

Draco dormía con un sueño plácido al lado de Harry. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y su rostro reflejaba paz y tranquilidad. Pero Harry, a su lado era incapaz de dormir.

Los ojos del moreno no podían despegarse del pecho de Draco, que dormía sin camiseta. La piel era pálida y perfecta, el pecho totalmente lampiño, sin pelos, tan solo la línea del ombligo estaba sembrada de vello de un rubio algo más oscuro, que se perdía debajo de la goma del pantalón. El brazo que tenía Draco sobre la almohada era el derecho, donde se podía ver la pequeña cicatriz que le había dejado Buckbeak en tercero. El izquierdo estaba debajo de la almohada, casi oculto, pero la Marca era un poco visible. 

"Dos errores. Uno de Draco y otro de Lucius" -se dijo Harry. Las personas no eran perfectas y a veces cometían errores, de los que se debía de aprender para no volverlos a cometer otra vez.

Una fina cicatriz rosada a la altura del corazón era la única marca que había quedado del tercer error, el que había cometido Harry. A pesar de los años la visión de aquella pequeña cicatriz le seguía doliendo, haciéndolo sentir culpable. Era el error del que había aprendido que amaba a Draco con todo su corazón, pero lo que no se perdonaba es que para darse cuenta de ello había tenido que estar apunto de perderlo.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 5 - Solo Vivir: La petite étoile**

-¡Papá, papá! -gritó Scorpius a la vez que tironeaba de la mano de uno de sus padres- ¿Podemos entrar a comer allí?

El niño había señalado un pequeño restaurante llamado “La petite étoile” que tenía buena pinta. Harry cruzó una mirada con Draco y este se encogió de hombros, como diciendo ¿por qué no? Harry se encogió de hombros también y los seis entraron en el restaurante.

Era un lugar muy acogedor, con estrellas que parecían colgar del techo por arte de magia, y cuya decoración también parecía girar en torno al nombre del restaurante.

-Hola, buenas tardes -dijo una joven camarera, que según su placa se llamaba Marie, en francés- ¿mesa para seis?

Como el francés de Harry era peor que pésimo fue Draco quien contestó.

Segundos después se sentaban en una mesa cercana a la cocina. El restaurante estaba todavía vacío a excepción de ellos, debido a que era muy pronto para comer, pero cuando se tenía niños pequeños era lo que tocaba si no quería uno oírlos quejarse de que querían comer ya. Cuando la camarera se marchó a por los menús y una sillita para Lily, tanto Harry como Draco aprovecharon para advertir a sus hijos de que se portasen bien.

-Nada de peleas de espaguetis -amenazó Harry, que conocía de sobra la tendencia de su hijo a levitar la comida- ¿Me has oído, James?

El niño se apresuró a asentir y en ese momento volvió la camarera con los menús. Detrás de ella iba un hombre de pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta. Iba con la ropa típica de un chef, y detrás de él un niño que no tendría más de seis años con una sillita que ofreció a Lily. Harry supuso que la sillita debía de ser del niño.

-Hola -lo saludó Lily con una sonrisa-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Aaron -contestó el niño en voz muy bajita.

-Yo soy Lily, y ellos son mis hermanos Albus, Scorpius y James, y mis papás Harry y Draco -dijo Lily presentando a toda la familia.

El niño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también tengo dos papás -dijo-. Papá Phillipe está cocinando y yo lo estoy ayudando, pero mi otro papá se ha ido con mis hermanas Nadia y Mandy a jugar al Quid...

-¡Aaron! -lo reprendió el cocinero.

El niño dio un respingo y se llevó las manos a la boca, como si hubiese estado apunto de decir algo que no debía.

-¿Al Quidditch? -preguntó James, ganándose de inmediato una mirada alarmada de sus padres, pero ya era tarde.

El cocinero llamado Phillipe se los quedó mirando durante varios segundos. Después bajó la voz para susurrar no sin cierta vacilación:

-¿Sois magos? 

Tanto Harry como Draco asintieron, para alivio del hombre. Phillipe soltó un suspiro, aliviado, y revolvió con cariño el pelo de Aaron.

-Te has librado por los pelos, cariño, pero será mejor que vayas con más cuidado la próxima vez, porque puede que entonces no sean magos, y tu padre y yo empezamos ya a cansarnos de lanzar hechizos desmemorizantes.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 6 - Esmeralda y plata: El Slytherin que hay en Harry**

El Gryffindor besó el interior de los muslos del Slytherin y fue subiendo poco a poco, esparciendo besos por su pecho, mordisqueando sus pezones, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel blanca que quedaba a su alcance. El Slytherin, debajo de él jadeaba de manera más que audible, suplicándole que lo penetrase ya, diciéndole con voz estrangulada que no lo torturase más.  
El Gryffindor lo penetró poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él. Una vez dentro se quedó quieto y buscó los labios del Slytherin para besarlo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y el pelo rubio pegado a la frente por el sudor. Era la visión más sexy que el Gryffindor había visto jamás, y se lo susurró al oído para hacérselo saber. La respuesta del Slytherin no se hizo esperar: cogió el rostro del moreno y lo besó apasionadamente. Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron el Gryffindor y el Slytherin se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios segundos, disfrutando de aquella intimidad perfecta. Entonces una sonrisa curvó los labios del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes Harry? -contestó el Slytherin sin apartar sus ojos plateados de los verde esmeralda de su amante- Serás todo lo león que quieras, pero no me negarás que tienes una parte de Slytherin dentro de ti. Solo a uno de los nuestros se le ocurriría hacerlo aquí.

El Gryffindor obsequió también con una sonrisa muy provocativa al Slytherin y se movió dentro de él.

-¿Pues sabes qué, Draco? Ahora mismo tú también tienes una parte de Gryffindor dentro de ti.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 7 - En un lugar de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme: Draco y la literatura muggle**

A Draco le encantaba leer. Leía tanto que casi rivalizaba con la marca de Hermione: ciento cincuenta libros anuales. En sus años de colegio había devorado gran parte de los volúmenes de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. También había leído prácticamente la totalidad de los libros de Malfoy Manor y todos los que tenía Harry, que eran más bien pocos. Estos últimos varias veces. Así que Draco había terminado por aburrirse, y por aburrirse mucho. No había libro en el mundo mágico que estuviese interesado en leer y no hubiese leído ya. Todo parecía indicar que tendría que buscarse otro hobby, hasta que Harry le recomendó que leyese literatura muggle.

-¿Hablas enserio? -preguntó él ante la sugerencia de su novio.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, ¿por que no? Romeo y Julieta te gustaría mucho…

-¿De que va? -dijo Draco no muy convencido.

-Pues son un chico y una chica que se enamoran, pero sus familias se odian a muerte así que se lo ocultan y se casan en secreto. Romeo tiene que irse de la ciudad, y los padres de Julieta quieren casarla, así que ella finge su muerte. Romeo se entera, y cree que ha muerto de verdad, así que se mata, y Julieta al enterarse se suicida.

Draco alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué la primera parte me resulta tan familiar? -bromeó.

Pero a pesar de eso leyó el libro, y por Merlín que le encantó. Estaba maravillosamente narrado, y le gustó mucho. Harry le recomendó otro del mismo autor: Hamlet, Sueño de una noche de verano y Macbeth. Draco devoró los libros, leyendo página tras página, y dos semanas después volvió a plantarse delante de Harry y a pedirle una nueva recomendación. ¿Solo una? Bromeó Harry.

Durante los siguiente meses Draco leyó desde El Señor de los Anillos, los cuentos de terror de Edgar Allan Poe y los viajes que narraba Julio Verne hasta clásicos franceses, rusos, latinos y griegos. Leyó autores actuales, que todavía estaban escribiendo las continuaciones de sus libros, como en el caso de Canción de Hielo y Fuego y a autores que llevaban milenios muertos.

Leyó de todo, hasta que un día, cuando Harry llegó a casa pasadas las cuatro de la mañana por culpa de una misión especialmente larga y lo vió despierto y aferrado a un libro comentó:

-Joder Draco, se te está yendo de las manos, cariño. A este paso acabarás como Don Quijote.

Draco alzó la vista de su libro y miró a Harry. La semana pasada había descubierto a Stephen King, y sin darse cuenta se le pasaban las horas, como cada vez que cogía un libro, fuese de quien fuese.

-¿Donqui qué? -preguntó en un bostezo. Mientras leía no se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero al parar el sueño volvía por arte de magia.

-Don Quijote. ¿No lo conoces? -respondió el Gryffindor extrañado. Draco negó con la cabeza- Don Quijote de la Mancha, de Miguel de Cervantes. ¿No te suena? -Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza y Harry abrió los ojos, incrédulo- ¡Pero si es uno de los autores más importantes de la literatura española! ¡Y mundial! 

Draco frunció el ceño. Conocía el mundo muggle, y estaba conociendo su literatura, pero mientras que en algunos temas era todo un experto, en otro seguía en la ignorancia. Podían preguntarle por Kafka, pero si alguien le nombraba a Lewis Carrol y Alicia en el país de las maravillas no habría sabido de que hablaba.

-Pues no, Potter, no me suena -dijo con cierto retintín-. ¿De que va?

Harry bufó, al parecer sin saber por donde comenzar.

-Pues es un hidalgo…-ante la cara de extrañeza de Draco se explicó- un noble poco importante, pobre, que adoraba los libros de caballerías, y leyó tantos que terminó por volverse loco y creer que las historias eran ciertas y se marcha en busca de aventuras.

Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a bostezar.

-Tiene buena pinta. Mañana lo compraré.

Y al día siguiente Draco salía de una librería muggle de la que había terminado por su ser cliente favorito con un ejemplar de Don Quijote de la Mancha. 

Cuando Harry vió llegar a Draco, acomodarse rápidamente en el sofá después de saludarlo con un beso y abrir la novela con aquel brillo ansioso en su mirada no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No habían pasado unos pocos segundos y Draco ya fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Harry extrañado- ¿El libro tiene algún error?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, no es eso, es esto de “en un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme”. ¿Este tío va en serio?

Harry alzó la vista del informe que tenía que tener listo para mañana y suspiró.

-Es solo una manera de escribir, Draco, no es para tanto. Es como el típico “había una vez.”

Draco pareció ceder y pasarlo por alto, pero aquella no fue sino la primera de sus quejas. Al cabo de un rato volvió a decir:

-¿Confunde molinos con gigantes? Tiene que estar de broma…¡Este tío está más cegato que tú, Harry!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

-Tú sigue leyendo y calla -lo regañó en tono cansino mientras volvía a centrarse en el informe que le habían pasado sobre un contrabandista de pociones prohibidas.

Draco volvió a callar, pero no había pasado media hora ya volvía a quejarse del libro.

-¡Pero como puede este tío confundir una bacía de barbero con un sombrero!

-Merlín, dame paciencia…-murmuró Harry entre dientes volviendo a soltar sus papeles- porque sino a este paso lo mato.

Draco estuvo callado unos pocos minutos más, pero cuando Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que abría la boca para quejarse nuevamente de algo de la novela lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador y dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra, Malfoy. No te quiero oír.

Draco hizo un mohín con los labios y se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-No puedes evitar que diga lo que pienso. Estamos en un país libre y tengo derecho a decir si este libro me parecer una mie…

-Si no dices nada más hasta terminar el libro, te la chupo -lo chantajeó Harry alzando ambas cejas en un gesto bastante explícito.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, sin llegar a terminar la frase.

-¿Y si no? Porque tarde o temprano me harás una mamada igualmente, Potter -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. Eres de los que no aguantan sin sexo más de veinticuatro horas.

Ahora fue Harry el que sonrió. Si algo había aprendido después de tantos años de relación era a negociar con Draco. Comparado con él, los delincuentes eran pan comido.

-Entonces te obligaré a que vengas conmigo a casa de los Dursley en mi visita anual. Y sabes que puedo obligarte -lo amenazó al ver que Draco abría la boca para protestar.

Cuando Draco volvió a sumergirse en su lectura Harry supo que había ganado. Y aquella noche lo último que hizo Draco Malfoy fue protestar.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 8 - Obsesionándose rápidamente: Las obsesiones de Draco**

Harry llegó del trabajo exhausto y sin ganas de nada. Solo le apetecía cenar, echar uno o dos polvos rápidos con Draco e irse a dormir. Y al ver a su novio sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión y con la cena sin hacer se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Adoraba ser auror, pero a veces su trabajo podía ser demasiado…absorbente. A los criminales les daba igual que tú ya estuvieses con el abrigo puesto y a punto de salir por la puerta para irte a casa a disfrutar de una tarde entera de sexo y películas. Les daba completamente igual, y si querían robar Gringotts, robaban Gringotts. Bueno, lo intentaban. A parte de inoportunos, imbéciles. Solo para localizar a los cuatro ladrones habían tardado más de tres horas, y cuando encontraron al cuarto este estaba apunto de ser devorado por un enorme dragón…que les había tocado reducir a ellos, sin la ayuda de ningún experto en aquellas criaturas que los asesorase. Por no hablar de que después los duendes habían intentado matar también a los ladrones por atreverse a violar su banco, o por lo menos haber tenido la intención. Finalmente habían conseguido llevárselos de allí lo más enteros posibles, y dos horas de interrogatorio después Harry solo quería irse a casa.

Se apareció en el salón soltando un suspiro derrotado que Draco pareció no oír. Estaba tan hechizado mirando la televisión que seguramente ni se habría enterado de su llegada.

-Ejem -carraspeó Harry poniéndose delante del televisor y cruzándose de brazos- ¿No se nos olvida algo?

Draco puso pausa con el mando a distancia y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué no somos transparentes? -bromeó, pero después le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se apartase y se puso serio- Por favor, anda, deja que termine de ver este capítulo…

-¿Y la cena qué? Quedamos que esta semana te tocaba a ti.

Draco hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Pon el horno a calentar y haremos una pizza.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hace dos días cenamos pizza, y ayer comida china. ¿Tanto te cuesta cocinar algo entre capítulo y capítulo de esa serie?

Draco hizo un mohín con los labios que Harry habría encontrado gracioso si no le estuviesen sonando las tripas.

-¡Es que quiero saber quien es la madre de los hijos de Ted Mosby! -protestó- ¡Además, la culpa es tuya por enseñarme la serie y recomendármela!

-¿Y como iba a adivinar yo que te obsesionarías tanto con ella? Aunque -añadió Harry segundos después-…tonto yo por no verlo venir. A estas alturas debería saber lo rápido que te obsesionas con las cosas…y lo rápido que les pierdes el interés.

Draco volvió a pausar el capítulo y lo miró indignado.

-Perdona, Potter…¿Qué yo qué? 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y arqueó una ceja.

-Ni se te ocurra negármelo, cariño. Aún tengo moraduras de cuando hace dos semanas te dio la fiebre del paintball.

Draco bufó y se fingió ofendido.

-¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Qué descargue tensiones disparando inofensivas balas de pintura o a base de maldiciones de varita?

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¿También tienes una excusa para cuando te viciaste a jugar a los videojuegos de Pokemon día y noche hasta que semanas después te aburriste de ellos? 

-¡Eso fue culpa de Teddy! ¡Fue él quien me enseñó el juego!

-¿Y esos mangas yaoi? -dijo Harry con una media sonrisa- ¿También vas a echarle la culpa a Teddy?

-Esos cómics pueden llegar a ser realmente pornográficos, Harry. Y muy instructivos…-dijo Draco arqueando ambas cejas en gesto muy explícito- Que yo recuerde no te quejaste de ellos en su día.

Harry enrojeció al recordar a lo que se refería Draco.

-¿Y si hubiese aparecido mis tíos qué? -le recriminó.

-Oh, vamos, Harry, dudo mucho que lo primero que hagan tus tíos nada más llegar a casa sea asomarse al hueco de las escaleras para ver si su sobrino y el depravado de su novio están follando allí por algún casual.

Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y sintió una punzada en su entrepierna, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó:

-¿Y que me dices de los guisos de Molly?

-¿Qué pasa con los guisos de Molly? -preguntó el rubio haciéndose el inocente.

-Estuvimos yendo a comer a La Madriguera todos los días, Draco. Durante un mes.

-Eso es porque…-comenzó Draco, pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

-Oh, vamos…-rió- admite que te obsesionas con mucha rapidez. 

Una sonrisa mordaz curvó los labios de Draco, que se levantó del sofá y se quedó frente a Harry.

-Vale, lo admito, pero admite tú también que te obsesionas mucho a veces.

Harry soltó una carcajada incrédula.

-¿Qué yo qué?

-Oh, venga, Potter…¿ahora pretendes hacerme creer que durante todos aquellos años en Hogwarts no estabas completamente obsesionado conmigo? ¿Qué durante sexto curso no te colaste ni una sola vez en los baños de prefectos para espiarme?

Harry volvió a enrojecer hasta la punta de las orejas.

-Eso fue para ver si tenías la Marca Tenebrosa…-intentó excusarse.

Draco se acercó todavía más a él con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

-Sí, claro…la marca…¿no?

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza. Draco estaba tan cerca que le costaba pensar con claridad. 

-Te contaré un secreto, Harry -le dijo al oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su pelo. Draco bajó la voz hasta que esta no fue más que un susurro-. Yo también estaba obsesionado contigo en Hogwarts…pero a diferencia de con los Pokemon…de ti no creo que pueda aburrirme nunca.

Harry quiso decirle que tampoco iba a aburrirse nunca de él, pero instantes después su lengua estaba demasiado ocupada en otra cosa igual de importante: besar al hombre al que amaba.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 9 - Donde Draco logra que el heterosexualísimo Harry Potter se enamore de él: ¿Cobardía?**

Draco empujó a Harry contra la pared y puso un brazo a cada lado de su rostro, para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar.

-Sobreviviste a una maldición mortal cuando eras un crío. Te atreviste a rechazar mi amistad en primero. Venciste a un trol solo -porque Weasley no cuenta-. Entraste en el equipo de Quidditch a los once años. Burlaste a un perro de tres cabezas y volviste a matar a Voldemort.

Harry no dejaba de moverse, pero Draco agarró sus manos y las levantó por encima de la cabeza del moreno, aprisionándolas con las suyas. 

-En segundo condujiste un coche volador hasta Hogwarts. Sobreviviste a los intentos de Dobby de “protegerte”. Te adentraste en el Bosque Prohibido y peleaste contra acromántulas. Encontraste la Cámara de los Secretos. Mataste a un basilisco y destruiste un horrocrux. Te enfrentaste a mi padre.

La voz de Draco no era más que un susurro, y ahora Harry había dejado de debatirse por intentar escapar. Draco tuvo que esforzarse por no sonreír. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-En tercero inflaste a tu tía. Estuviste cara a cara con un dementor. Descubriste que tu padrino era un asesino y que quería matarte. Fuiste atacado por otro dementor. Justo cuando averiguaste que tu padrino era inocente, un hombre lobo intentó comerte. Viajaste en el tiempo, salvaste a tu padrino y ahuyentaste a un centenar de dementores.

La cercanía de Draco había provocado que la respiración de Harry fuese cada vez más trabajosa. Draco quiso aprovecharse de esto. Poco a poco soltó las manos de Harry, y sus brazos bajaron con lentitud. Podía escapar si quería, pero no lo hizo. Intentando que no notase su nerviosismo le desabrochó la corbata poco a poco mientras decía:

-En cuarto alguien te obligó a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos contra tu voluntad. Peleaste contra un dragón. Pediste a una chica que fuese tu pareja para el baile. Te las viste con las criaturas del lago. Soportaste las Cruciatus e Imperius de Moody. Fuiste testigo de cómo Voldemort renacía. Peleaste contra él y saliste vivo.

La corbata roja cayó al suelo, y Draco comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa lentamente.

-En quinto te enfrentaste a otro dementor. Te hiciste amigo de un gigante. Entrenaste un ejército. Plantaste cara a Umbrige. Te colaste en el Ministerio y peleaste contra los Mortifagos para impedir que se hicieran con la profecía. 

La camisa ya desabotonada no tardó en unirse a la corbata en el suelo. Draco acarició la piel del torso de Harry y comenzó a besarla, lamiendo aquí y allá, mordisqueándole los pezones y haciendo que soltase pequeños gemidos.

-En sexto ayudaste a Dumbledore a buscar horrocruxes. Salvaste la vida a Weasley. Peleaste contra mí. Te enfrentaste a inferis. Volviste a pelear contra Mortifagos.

Los besos de Draco lo llevaron hasta el cuello de Harry, que empezó a besar mientras una de sus manos desabrochaba el cinturón del moreno y se perdía bajo su ropa.

-El año siguiente lo pasaste huyendo de Voldemort y los Mortifagos. Te colaste en el Ministerio otra vez. Luchaste contra Nagini y contra los Carroñeros. Escapaste de Malfoy Manor. Robaste en Gringotts y volaste a lomos de un dragón. Me salvaste la vida durante el incendio de la Sala de los Menesteres. Aceptaste morir para salvar a tus amigos. Moriste y volviste a la vida sobreviviendo de nuevo a la maldición mortal. Derrotaste otra vez a Voldemort…

Ahora Harry se deshacía en gemidos ahogados con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Con la mano que tenía libre, Draco agarró el rostro de Harry y lo obligó a mirarlo. Cuando los ojos verdes estuvieron fijos en los grises de Draco, el rubio lo besó. Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa, y antes de poder reaccionar la lengua de Draco se adueñó de ella. Harry gimió contra sus labios y le devolvió el beso.

-Hiciste…-jadeó Draco separándose un poco de él- fuiste… lo suficientemente valiente para hacer… todo aquello…¿Y ahora…no tienes el valor de admitir…que estás enamorado de…mí?

Pudo ver un brillo furioso en los ojos verdes de Harry antes de que se abalanzara sobre él y lo besara. Draco le devolvió el beso mientras cantaba victoria para sus adentros. No había nada más eficaz para conseguir algo de un Gryffindor que llamarlo cobarde a la cara.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 10 - Atrapa esa snitch: ¡Atrapad esa snitch!**

El día había amanecido tormentoso desde el principio, pero a cierta panda de idiotas Gryffindors parecía haberles dado igual y no habían sido para aplazar el partido. Draco estornudó por quinta vez. Idiotas…pensó por décima.

A su lado pasó zumbando un borrón rojo a toda velocidad y para cuando pudo fijarse el equipo de Harry ya había anotado un tanto más.

El equipo de Harry y el equipo de Draco. Así era como los llamaban, porque ambos eran los capitanes de cada equipo, y en parte los culpables de estar allí en esos momentos, bajo aquella horrorosa lluvia. Que comenzasen a salir no es que les hubiera hecho mucha gracia a sus respectivos amigos, que ya de por sí se tenían poco aprecio, y para evitar que cada vez que se reunían a tomar algo, Slytherins y Gryffindors terminasen discutiendo habían ideado aquella solución. Para limar asperezas y evitar llegar a las varitas quedaban todos una vez al mes para jugar un partido de Quidditch. Los equipos mezclaban a los jugadores de ambas casas, que con el tiempo habían terminado soportándose y trabando amistad en algunos casos como el de Hermione y Pansy o algo más, como había ocurrido con Charlie Weasley y Daphne Greengrass. Con el paso de los años se había convertido en toda una tradición que nunca se habían saltado, pero ojalá aquel día hubiese sido la excepción.

La lluvia rugía con fuerza y sin aparente intención de amainar. El cielo estaba completamente ennegrecido y soplaba un viento de mil demonios que impedía escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la tormenta. La ropa empapada desde hacía horas se le pegaba al cuerpo y resultaba bastante incómoda, por no hablar de que el agua emborronaba y no dejaba ver nada a más de dos metros de distancia. Si encontrar la snitch en buenas condiciones era difícil, en esos momentos atraparla era prácticamente imposible. Y así lo gritó Blaise, poniéndole voz a lo que sin duda todos estaban pensando.

-¡Por las pelotas de Merlín! ¡Harry o Draco, me da igual quien sea! ¡Pero atrapad esa snitch de una puta vez, joder!

Draco se planteó mandarlo a la mierda, diciéndole que lo intensase él con aquel tiempo, pero en ese momento vió un destello dorado y se lanzó a por él sin pensárselo. La snitch volaba rápida, pero ahora que Draco la había encontrado no pensaba dejarla ir. Hasta le daba igual si el que terminaba atrapándola era Harry, quien lo perseguía muy de cerca. Bueno, casi. 

Harry y él tenían el mismo modelo de escobas, y su novio no tardó en ponerse a su altura en la carrera por la victoria.

-¿Qué tal estás? -le gritó Harry.

-¡Mojado! -fue su única respuesta sin girarse para mirarlo. Lo último que iba a permitir era que se la jugase y lo distrajera. 

La snitch estaba cada vez más cerca, Draco casi habría podido rozarla si hubiese estirado el brazo, pero Harry igual.

-¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¡Esta snitch es mía! -dijo Harry, que se había pegado a él tanto que apenas estaban a centímetros el uno del otro. Draco se dijo que era algo que debía de aprovechar- ¡Sabes que voy a atraparla!

-¡Qué te lo has creído, Potter! 

Y antes de que Harry pudiese darse cuenta de sus intenciones lo agarró de la túnica empapada que llevaba y lo besó. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un pequeño gemido que murió ahogado por el sonido de la lluvia cuando la lengua de Draco se le insinuó a entrar. Los labios de Harry se entreabrieron, ansiosos, y Draco se apropió de aquella boca que tan bien conocía una vez más. El Gryffindor había cerrado los ojos, pero él los mantenía bien abiertos, y en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, alargó la mano izquierda y atrapó la snitch a la vez que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Creo que acabas de volver a perder, amor -dijo al separarse de Harry.

Un pitido marcó el final del partido, y en cuanto estuvieron bajo el techo de La Madriguera, a salvo de la lluvia, Harry fue hasta él y se cruzó de brazos con aquella mueca de indignación tan graciosa en su rostro.

-Eres un tramposo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le recriminó.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Pansy, George, Luna, Neville, Daphne y Theo lo felicitaban por la victoria y se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la acusación de Harry.

-¡Joder, Harry! -gritó Ron que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta- ¡Es la quinta vez que perdemos con la misma jugarreta del tramposo de tu novio! ¿Es que se te olvida de un partido para otro o algo así?

-Si supieras lo bien que beso, Weasley -dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia-, no culparías a Harry.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 11 - Erase una vez en un reino muy muy lejano…: Érase una vez**

-Érase una vez -comenzó Harry, atrayendo así toda la atención de Lily- en un lugar muy, muy lejano…

-Pero papá -lo interrumpió James- Godric’s Hollow está aquí al lado…

-No me interrumpas, James -lo regañó Harry-, y deja que le cuente a tu hermana el cuento como yo quiera.

-Sigue, papi -pidió Lily.

-Había un rey y una reina que tuvieron un hijo. Todos se alegraron mucho, mucho…menos un hombre muy malo. Porque él quería hacer daño al príncipe, y un día entró en el castillo y mató a los reyes -Lily se llevó la mano a la boca, escandalizada.

-¿Y qué le pasó al príncipe? -preguntó con voz ansiosa- ¿le mató a él también?

Harry le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Cuando atacó al príncipe solo le hizo un corte con forma de rayo en la frente. Un amigo de los reyes consiguió rescatar al príncipe y se lo llevaron de allí para que el hombre malo no le pudiese hacer daño.

-Papá…-ahora fue la voz de Scorpius la que lo interrumpió- Sabes que no eres un príncipe, ¿verdad?

Harry bufó exasperado.

-Sí, Scorpius, ya lo sé. Pero quien está contando el cuento soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y a donde se llevaron al príncipe, papi? -preguntó Lily.

-Pues resulta que la reina tenía familia en otro reino…y allí ocultaron al príncipe, que creció sin saber que lo era, hasta que un día vino el amigo de los reyes que lo había salvado y le contó quien era en realidad. Juntos se fueron al castillo, y allí el príncipe fue muy feliz. Hizo muchos amigos, -Harry se volteó y miró hacia Draco- conoció al amor de su vida y cuando se hizo mayor derrotó al hombre malo.

-¿Y el príncipe se casó? ¿Tuvieron hijos? -preguntó Lily.

-El príncipe se casó y tuvo tres hijos y una hija -dijo Harry.

-¿Y fueron todos felices y comieron perdices? 

Harry asintió y revolvió el pelo con cariño a su hija.

-Y fueron todos felices y comieron los guisos de la abuela Molly.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 12 - Fuego en la sala de los menesteres: Graduación**

A pesar de que ya había pasado por aquello con James hacía un par de años, Harry no podía evitar sentirse igual de nervioso o más, como si fuese él quien se graduaba y no sus hijos, Albus y Scorpius. Draco, sentado a su lado derecho notó su agitación y le cogió la mano con cariño, mientras Lily a su izquierda se quejaba de que ahora solo estarían ella y Hugo en Hogwarts y de lo aburrido que iba a ser sin sus hermanos. James trataba de animarla, diciéndole que debía de alegrarse por no tener que soportarlos todo el año como le tocaba a él. Harry sonrió. Lo cierto es que Albus y Scorpius disfrutaban tanto gastando bromas como lo habían hecho Fred y George en su día. Filch debía de estar dando gracias a Merlín por que aquellos dos terminasen ya el colegio y él pudiese volver a tener algo de paz.

Después de la ceremonia Harry y Draco insistieron en pasear un poco por Hogwarts para recordar viejos tiempos. Sus pasos terminaron llevándolos hasta un tapiz de un mago intentando enseñar ballet a tres trols. El tapiz estaba algo ennegrecido y un poco quemado, pero tanto Harry como Draco sabían que a pesar de aquel gran incendio la Sala de los Menesteres seguía funcionando. Después de todo, una vez terminada la guerra y mientras ellos dos cursaban su séptimo año en paz habían encendido muchos “fuegos” allí dentro.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 13 - Que no, no fue amortentia: Diagnóstico: enamoramiento**

"Alguien debe de haberme envenenado. Seguramente con Amortentia, y mezclada con mi zumo de calabaza o mi café con toda probabilidad. Es la única explicación posible, porque yo no puedo estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Comenzó tan poco a poco que al principio no me di ni cuenta. Que me gustaban los chicos era algo que sabía desde que tuve edad de empezar a pensar en sexo, ergo, a pajearme; y que los protagonistas de mis primeras fantasías fuesen Brad Pitt, Hugh Jackman o Gale Harold entre otros no hizo más que confirmar lo obvio: que era gay. Pero hay un abismo entre ser gay y que me guste Draco Malfoy. Una cosa es que me gustasen los tíos, vale, pero… ¿Malfoy? ¿A dónde coño se ha ido de vacaciones mi sentido del gusto? Porque pienso traerlo de vuelta arrastras. En primero, segundo y parte de tercero fantaseé con Oliver Wood. En cuarto mis noches húmedas las protagonizaron las imágenes de los chicos de Durmstrang, y en quinto, sexto y durante la guerra estuve demasiado preocupado porque Voldemort me matase mientras dormía…

Bueno, la cuestión es que siempre he tenido buen gusto para los chicos, a diferencia de para la ropa… Así que, ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín me he encaprichado de Malfoy? ¿Acaso el empezar a estar más pendiente de su culo que de los hechizos que pudiese lanzarle con su varita no debía de haberme puesto en guardia de que algo no andaba bien en mi cabeza?

Malfoy es odioso. Siempre hace trampas. En el colegio me insultaba a la menor ocasión. Es pijo, estirado y racista. Tiene esas estúpidas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y demás…y me mataría si sospechara que albergo hacia él sentimientos que distaban tanto del odio.

¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín y todos los magos puede gustarme? Vale, es guapo, muy guapo. Y está bueno, muy bueno, pero…su personalidad claramente desequilibra la balanza. Cinco minutos con él bastarían para que cualquiera lo colocase en la categoría de follable-pero-va-a-ser-que-no. 

Sí, eso es. Su físico. Debe de gustarme solo su físico. Ese pelo liso y tan rubio que brilla como la luz del sol es tan tentadoramente acariciable… Y sus ojos… las estrellas tienen un serio competidor en esos dos irises de hermosa plata. Después está el resto de su cuerpo… de infarto, como no. Las duchas y mi capa de invisibilidad han hecho que su cuerpo se grabe a fuego en mi mente. Exacto. Lo que me gusta de Malfoy es su belleza, no su carácter. 

Que Malfoy tratase bien a los críos de Slytherin y los defendiese de los matones del resto de las tres casas no tiene nada que ver con que mi corazón se me suba a la garganta cuando lo veo. Que se pasase horas y horas ayudando a los trols de Crabbe y Goyle con los deberes no era más que una compensación por los servicios de guardaespaldas que le prestaban. Que se las apañase para juntar a Blaise y Pansy fue porque así ella dejó de intentar ligar con él. Vale que cuando los carroñeros me atraparon fingió no conocerme…pero eso fue porque a él también le interesaba ganar aquella guerra. Cuando intentó detener a Crabbe en la sala de los Menesteres fue porque temía que yo le hiciese daño a su amigo. Y que no pensase igual que su padre en aquel asunto de la pureza de sangre sin duda era algo que dijo para librarse de Azkaban después de la guerra…

Pues eso, como iba diciendo…que Malfoy tendrá un cuerpo de diez y tal vez, solo tal vez sea bueno en el fondo…pero yo le odio. Le odio mucho. No puede gustarme. Tiene que ser Amortentia, ¿no cree? Le he preguntado a Ron y George si ha sido cosa suya, pero me han mirado raro y han dicho que ellos nunca me gastarían una broma así de cruel… Así que he pensado que tiene que ser cosa de Malfoy y sus amigos. Tal vez han decidido gastarme una broma, porque les caigo mal, se aburrían… o yo que sé. Malfoy siempre fue bueno en pociones, así que…"

-Por Merlín, señor Potter…¡VALE YA! -gritó el medimago, interrumpiendo el discurso que tan bien se había preparado Harry sobre porque creía estar bajo los efectos de la Amortentia- Lo he captado.

-¿Entonces? -aventuró el Gryffindor- ¿Usted también cree que estoy bajo los efectos de una poción de amor? 

El medimago pareció atragantarse con una carcajada.

-¿Qué si creo que está bajo los efectos de la Amortentia? -dijo aguantándose la risa. Cogió un papel de su escritorio y donde ponía “diagnóstico” escribió algo con letras bien grandes y mayúsculas. A continuación le mostró la hoja a Harry- Esto es lo que creo, señor Potter.

Harry cogió el parte médico y leyó como si de una pesadilla se tratase la palabra “enamoramiento”.

-Pero esto tiene que estar mal…-dijo casi sin voz- Yo no… ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Malfoy!

El medimago soltó un largo suspiro.

-Mire, señor Potter, llevo en esta profesión más de veinte años, y le apuesto mi varita a que por mi consulta han pasado más de mil casos de falsos enamoramientos por culpa de la Amortentia… Pero le juro por las pelotas de Merlín que usted no está entre ellos.

-¡Pero a mi no puede gustarme Malfoy! -gritó Harry levantándose de su silla de un salto.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pues pruebe a decírselo a su corazón, señor Potter. O mejor, dígaselo al señor Malfoy. Hace seis meses pasó por mi consulta y aseguraba exactamente lo mismo, diciendo haberse enamorado de usted.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 14 - El hijo del jefe: Salir con Draco**

Salir con Draco Malfoy no solo implicaba comer, dormir, reír, charlar y follar con él. También suponía salir con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, quien nunca le había tenido demasiado aprecio a Harry.

* * *

Harry empujó a Draco sobre el enorme escritorio color caoba y lo besó con deseo. Draco soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer y le devolvió el beso, a la vez que sus manos de largos dedos se perdían bajo la camisa del Gryffindor y acariciaban su espalda, su pecho, su…

-Vaya, vaya…-susurró Draco divertido palpándole la entrepierna- Creo que alguien aquí quiere salir a jugar…

Antes de que Harry empezase siquiera desabrocharse el cinturón, Draco agarró su varita -la de verdad, de madera- e hizo desaparecer toda su ropa con un solo hechizo. 

Harry ahogó un gemido en el cuello de Draco al sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya.

-Cómo entre alguien, Malfoy…

-Soy el hijo del jefe, Harry, y este es el despacho de mi padre, dudo que nadie entre sin llamar.

-¿Y si entra tu padre? -preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

Draco se encogió de hombros y rodeó a Harry con sus piernas, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Entonces tendrá una muy buen vista del culo del novio de su hijo mientras este se lo folla.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 15 - Manual del perfecto gay: El regalo perfecto**

La campanilla que anunciaba a los clientes tenía un sonido que se clavaba en la cabeza y taladraba el cerebro, pero Draco la ignoró, porque quedan doce horas para el cumpleaños de Harry y él todavía no tenía su regalo.

Llevaba tres meses buscándolo y todavía no había encontrado el regalo perfecto para su novio. Porque tenía que ser perfecto.

Paseó por las estanterías de la librería con aire distraído, deteniéndose en ocasiones para sacar un tomo, ojearlo y volver a desechar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tipo de literatura prefería Harry. Entre el trabajo, el sexo con Draco, que tenía que comer y dormir, el sexo con Draco, que jugaba al Quidditch con los Weasley los fines de semana y el sexo con Draco…No es que sacase mucho tiempo para leer precisamente.

Y cuando el rubio empezaba a pensar que haber entrado allí era una pérdida de tiempo sus ojos se clavaron y abrieron de par en par al leer aquellas tres letras que lo atrajeron como un imán. “Literatura Gay” rezaba el cartel. Y Draco pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, podía haber encontrado un regalo para Harry.

Un cuarto de hora después el Slytherin salía de la tienda con una sonrisa que era a la vez de triunfo y traviesa. En la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y envuelto en papel de color rojo estaba el regalo de Harry: Manual del perfecto gay. El libro, del que se había hecho una serie llamada Queer as Folk cuyas temporadas Draco iba a comprar en ese momento, también incluía un Kamasutra gay.

_Si este no es el regalo perfecto para Harry, roza la perfección. Y vaya si la roza…_ pensó Draco Malfoy, quien en esos instantes daba gracias a Merlín por llevar aquel abrigo que tapaba la enorme erección que sus pantalones difícilmente habrían podido ocultar.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 16 - Tu, mí, nuestras varitas: Dame mi varita**

 

-¡La varita es mía, Potter! -gritó papá Draco.

Lily, que estaba en el salón viendo la televisión con sus hermanos puso lo ojos en blanco.

-Genial. Ya están otra vez “peleándose” por esa estúpida varita. No se cansan… -se quejó James.

-¡Yo te desarmé con todas las de la ley! ¡Además, la varita me obedece ahora a mí! ¡No podrías usarla! -replicó papá Harry. A pesar de que la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada se los podía oír tan claramente como si estuviesen en aquella habitación.

-¡Pero sigue siendo mía! -dijo papá Draco- ¡La quiero de vuelta! ¡Tú ni siquiera la usas!

-¡Qué no es tuya! ¡Qué te la gané! ¡Ahora es mía, MÍA! ¡Y si no quiero usarla no la uso! -le contestó papá Harry.

-¿Cuántas veces los hemos oído “discutir” por la misma tontería? -comentó Albus intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Ni idea. Yo dejé de contar cuando pasaron de treinta -dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros y aguantándose las ganas de reír también a duras penas.

-¡Estamos casados, Potter! ¿¡Te suena eso de que lo tuyo es mío!? ¡Así que quiero mi varita!

-¡Pues no te la pienso dar! ¡La varita elige al mago y la tuya me eligió a mí!

-¡Y me eligió ANTES a mí! ¡Tú me la robaste! -siguió gritando papá Draco.

-Vale, se acabó -dijo James levantándose del sofá y echando un vistazo a la habitación de sus padres, donde seguía discutiendo- ¿Quién se viene a tomar un helado? Cuanto antes nos vayamos mejor. 

Los tres se levantaron, cogieron sus abrigos y salieron detrás de su hermano. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los gritos cesaron.

-¿Se han ido ya? -susurró Harry.

Draco abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó. Cuando volvió a entrar en su rostro había una sonrisa triunfal.

-Sí -dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Harry con mirada de depredador.

-Ay, Draco… no sé si deberíamos fingir que discutimos para que los niños se vayan cada vez que queremos follar.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si tienes una idea mejor para sacarlos de casa cuando quieras algo de intimidad soy todo oídos.

* * *

Mientras, en la heladería de Florean Fortescue, James, Lily, Albus y Scorpius si que discutían de verdad, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo en si debían de decirles a sus padres que hacía años que sabían cómo terminaban sus “peleas”.

**Fin**

_______________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 17 - Accidente en clase de pociones: Serendipity (*)**

A Harry nunca se le habían dado bien las pociones, así que no es de extrañar que un día mientras estaba distraído mirándole el culo a Draco pasase lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar: tuvo un accidente. Fue una gilipollez. Simplemente se giró y su codo chocó contra el caldero y este se volcó, derramando todo el contenido.

Una nube de humo rosa ascendió y cubrió toda la clase. Una decena de voces gritaba y maldecía, muchos insultándolo a él pues lo había visto derramar la poción. Harry sintió un ramalazo de ira. No por los insultos, sino porque aquella poción le estaba saliendo bastante bien, y no era sencilla precisamente. Si la poción se preparaba correctamente permitía que quien la había hecho pudiese leer durante unos pocos segundos la mente a otro mago. Era casi como la Legermancia, solo que únicamente podías oír lo que el mago estaba pensando en esos momentos.

De repente el humo se evaporó y Snape le gritó a Harry que era un manazas, que volviese a hacer la poción y que Gryffindor tenía veinte puntos menos.

"Estúpido mocoso… -le llegó de pronto la voz de Snape- ni su padre era tan malo en pociones"

Harry alzó la vista, pero el profesor estaba de nuevo en su escritorio y no había dicho ni una palabra. Entonces los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin creérselo todavía quiso probar otra vez para asegurarse.

"En cuanto termine la clase tengo que irme a buscar a Trevor por los invernaderos otra vez" -oyó a Neville. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no sonreír. Neville estaba a dos mesas de la suya, con los labios fuertemente apretados machacando algo en el mortero.

"Calma, Hermione, cálmate y no te pongas roja. Ron solo te ha pedido tu cuchillo"

"Joder con Harry -dijo Seamus- por su culpa ya hemos perdido cincuenta puntos en lo que llevamos de mes. Y estamos a día doce. Más le vale bajar a la tierra"

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…y después viene el cinco, eso es -decía Goyle-. Ahora tengo que remover tres veces a la derecha…Será mejor que le pregunte a Draco cual es la derecha. Si estropeo la poción Snape se enfadará"

Harry se mordió los labios para no reír. Entonces miró disimuladamente a Draco. Harry no tenía la culpa de que el culo de Draco fuese tan redondito y apetecible. Él había sido el culpable de que se le cayera la poción. 

"Mierda, Draco, Potter te está mirando. No lo mires, no lo mires…-Draco alzó los ojos de su caldero y miró a Harry, pero al cruzarse su miradas la volvió a bajar rápidamente- ¿Eres imbécil o qué, Draco? Ya sabes que Potter está buenísimo, ¿es necesario que lo mires continuamente para asegurarte de que su sexinez sigue ahí? A este paso se va a dar cuenta. Mierda, pero es que es tan sexy…¿Y cómo puede ser alguien sexy con ese nido de hipogrifos en la cabeza? No es justo -Harry sintió como se le secaba la garganta. La poción claramente debía de tener algún fallo, porque Draco Malfoy no podía pensar que él era sexy- Y me sigue mirando, mierda…como me siga mirando así me lo voy a follar aquí en medio, delante de todos -Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió una punzada en la entrepierna ante la sola imagen de Malfoy follándoselo- ¡Espera, que ha sido eso! -Malfoy había visto la reacción de Harry y de pronto parecía alterado- No, tienen que ser imaginaciones mías…Es imposible que Potter haya oído lo de que quiero follármelo -Harry sintió otra punzada de placer en la entrepierna y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para no correrse allí mismo. Malfoy también notó su reacción- Mierda, mierda, mierda…no puede haberlo oído. Me imagino cosas"

Harry sacudió la cabeza y trató de pensar, aunque la erección en sus pantalones se lo ponía difícil. Se giró hacia Malfoy, quien todavía lo estaba mirando y clavó sus ojos en él. Lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, sin ninguna intención de apartar la vista.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…-contiunaba diciendo Malfoy- ¿Me habrá oído? ¿Cómo puede haberme oído? Pero es que no deja de mirarme…Potter…si me estás oyendo hazme una señal -Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Malfoy- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo? -el rubio sacudió la cabeza- ¿lo has oído todo? -Harry asintió y vió a Malfoy enrojecer por primera vez en su vida- Potter…-dijo Malfoy al cabo de varios segundos. La poción debía de estar perdiendo sus efectos, porque oía la voz del Slytherin cada vez más débil- si te apetece poner en práctica algo de lo que he pensado guíñame de nuevo el ojo"

Harry así lo hizo, y aunque ya no podía oír su pensamientos, tuvo una idea muy aproximada de qué le pasaba por la mente a Draco en esos instantes.

**Fin**

(*): Serendipity significa “accidente afortunado”.  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 18 - Que la fuerza te acompañe…: ¡Suerte!**

Los exámenes de Harry para ser auror habían sido hacía dos largos meses, y los había aprobado con buena nota -no en vano Draco le había negado el más mínimo beso hasta que no le recitaba el temario de memoria-…Pero su novio aún no había pasado sus exámenes. Y estaba de los nervios. Se pasaba el día preparando pociones, teniendo hasta seis a la vez al fuego, mientras recitaba los ingredientes de cada una en orden alfabético, en orden de peso o de cuando se metían en el caldero. Cuando utilizaban una poción en la casa, Draco antes recitaba su nombre completo, quien la había inventado y en que año, los ingredientes y que hacía, así como los posibles efectos secundarios. Tenía una estantería de pociones sin etiquetar, y cuando cogía una la olía para saber que poción era y la medida de ingredientes que llevaba. Más de una noche había murmurado en sueños los doce usos de la sangre de dragón mientras dormía.

Podía parecer un poco exagerado, pero es que Draco era así. A pesar de eso, la mañana de su examen se levantó histérico, diciendo que no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenía que cocerse la poción de pimienta y que iba a suspender.

Harry le sonrió y tranquilizó, asegurándole que no iba a sacar menos de un Extraordinario. Y cuando Draco salía por la puerta de casa, como según el rubio desear buena suerte en eso de los exámenes daba mala suerte, como en el teatro, Harry, recordando las películas que habían visto hacía un par de semanas le dijo a falta de otra cosa:

-Que la fuerza te acompañe.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 19 - Serpientes y leones: Serpientes o leones**

-¡Serpientes! -gritaron Albus y Scorpius por décima vez.

-¡Leones! -volvieron a replicar James y Lily.

-¡Serpientes!

-¡LEONES! 

-¡SERP…!

-¡Bueno, vale ya! -gritó Harry que sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Por suerte los cuatro niños no se lo obligaron a repetir dos veces y callaron.

-Venga, Draco, llevémoslos al zoo, ya verás como será divertido…-dijo Draco con tono burlón a su lado, imitando su voz.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada antes de decirle por lo bajo:

-¿Quieres no añadir más leña al fuego? Con cuatro crios que no se ponen de acuerdo ya tengo suficiente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y removió con cariño el pelo a Teddy, el único de los cinco niños que no había tomado partido en la discusión.

-¿Le dije o no le dije que no era buena idea, eh, Teddy? -le preguntó al chico, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya sé lo que me dijiste, Draco, pero pensé que esta vez se comportarían como chicos grandes y maduros y no se pelearían por semejante tontería -dijo hablando más para sus hijos que para su pareja.

-¡No es una tontería! -gritó James- ¡Yo quiero ver primero a los leones!

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! -lo coreó Lily dando palmas.

-¡Las serpientes son mejores! -dijo Albus- ¡Así que vamos a ver primero a las serpientes!

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Las serpientes molan más que los leones! -dijo también Scorpius.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -protestaron de nuevo James y Lily.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡SÍ!

-¡NO!

-¡VALE YA! -volvió a gritar Harry, interrumpiendo otra vez la discusión- ¿¡Sabéis que acabáis de conseguir!? -les dijo a los cuatro niños que ahora lo miraban temerosos, sabiendo que nada los libraría del castigo- ¡Como no os ponéis de acuerdo no iremos a ver ni a las serpientes ni a los leones! -después de decir esto Harry sonrió con una pizca de malicia- ¿Sabéis que animales vamos a ir a ver ahora?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijeron James, Scorpius y Albus a la vez.

-¡No papá, por favor, otra vez no! -suplicó Lily, a cuyos ruegos se unieron sus hermanos poco después.

Harry negó con la cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarse convencer por mucho que protestasen y muchas lágrimas que derramasen, así que la pareja y los cinco niños se encaminaron sin prisas y para regocijo de Teddy hacia las jaulas de los tejones.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 20 - Ser tres: Hombres de familia**

Ser padre no solo implicaba hacer muchos sacrificios, sino tener también muchas responsabilidades. Ser dos había sido genial, pero ahora eran tres, así que…

Se había acabado eso de salir de fiesta día sí y día también por el Soho londinense hasta las tantas del día siguiente.

Y prohibido eso de follar con total libertad en cualquier parte de la casa: salón, cocina, balcón, baños… el sexo quedaba restringido únicamente al dormitorio, que debía cerrarse e insonorizarse.

Implicaba no dormir más de tres horas seguidas, y que en mitad de la noche alguien trepase a tu cama y se apropiase de ella alegando pesadillas o simplemente querer algunos mimos.

Era mirar noche tras noche debajo de la cama y dentro de los armarios para asegurar que no había ningún monstruo.

Suponía contar una y otra vez los mismos cuentos, y ver las mismas películas hasta la saciedad.

Significa tener que hacer de Expreso Hogwarts en cada comida e imitar al tren para que comiese.

Consolar sus berrinches, vestir, peinar, cambiar pañales, tratar de adivinar que era lo que se te mostraba en algún dibujo, comprar regalos, ir a parques, leer cuentos, librar encarnizadas guerras de cosquillas…

Pero Harry no dudó ni un solo segundo en decir “sí” cuando Draco, en una noche donde había un pequeño bulto más en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta entre los dos le propuso:

-Seamos cuatro.

**Fin**

______________________________________________________________________

**Reto 21 - Creo que vi un lindo puffkeincito: Puffskeins**

Harry se apareció en Malfoy Manor otra vez con la caja de nuevo vacía, para seguir metiendo pertenencias de Draco.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir hacía ya tres años, Draco dormía casi todas las noches en el apartamento de Harry. También solía desayunar siempre allí, excepto los fines de semana que desayunaba con sus padres, y el resto de comidas también las hacía en el apartamento. Siempre había prendas de ropa del rubio en el armario de Harry, cepillo de dientes en el cuarto de baño y algunos otros útiles de higiene personal. Había esparcidos libros suyos por todo el apartamento y sabía mejor que Harry donde estaba cada cosa en la cocina. Pero aún así todavía no vivían juntos “oficialmente”. Hasta que Harry se lo había propuesto a Draco dos días atrás.

Llevaban desde entonces de mudanza, trasladando trastos de Draco de Malfoy Manor hasta el piso. Por suerte estaban ya terminando. La habitación de Draco en la mansión ya estaba vacía, y estaban en los sótanos, rebuscando entre trastos viejos por si su novio quería llevarse algo de allí. Ya habían cogido la primera escoba que tuvo Draco, los viejos libros del colegio y un par de peluches en forma de dragones o serpientes.

-Draco, ¿hay algo más que quieras llevarte? -preguntó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado de no caerse.

Draco se sobresaltó al verlo y ocultó algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -dijo al llegar a su altura.

-Nada -se apresuró a contestar Draco, pero Harry con un movimiento de su varita consiguió lo que trataba de ocultarle. Una foto enmarcada voló hasta sus manos.

-Oh, Draco…-dijo Harry sintiendo que iba a derretirse de ternura en ese mismo instante- Estás adorable…

-Enséñasela a alguien, Potter y eres hombre muerto -lo amenazó su novio.

-Cariño, no creo que pueda volver a tomarme enserio ninguna de tus amenazas después de esto -rió Harry.

En la foto que Harry se aseguró de poner a buen recaudo para poder llevarse a su apartamento se veía a un Draco de cinco años, de pelo muy rubio y grandes ojos grises que reía y gritaba divertido, casi oculto por una montaña de Puffskeins de todos los colores.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 22 - Cuando Harry conoció a Draco: Cómo conocí a vuestro padre**

James, Albus, Scorpius y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ellos, todos a la espera de que Draco volviese con la cena que habían encargado. Entonces tuvo una idea.

-Ey, chicos -dijo atrayendo su atención- ¿os he contado alguna vez la historia de cómo conocí a vuestro padre?

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Os conocisteis en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ibais al mismo curso y eso -comentó Lily.

Harry sonrió.

-Sí, bueno, esa es la historia muy, muy, muy resumida, pero lo cierto es que…

-Oh, no -gimió James cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un ademán teatral-. Al, Scorp, rápido, llamad a papá Draco y decidle que se dé prisa.

-¡Shh! ¡Calla, James! -lo regañó Lily- Yo sí que quiero escuchar la historia de cuando papá Harry conoció a papá Draco.

James puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes algo que sonó como “mujeres”. Lily le dio un capón a su hermano y le pidió a Harry que por favor lo contase.

"Os seré sinceros, chicos. Vuestro padre y yo tuvimos una relación algo…peculiar durante los años que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Seguramente habréis oído alguna vez comentar al tío Ron que papá Draco y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente…bien.

Conocí a vuestro padre cuando tenía once años. Acababa de descubrir que era mago, y Hagrid me acompañó al Callejón Diagón a comprar todo lo que necesitaba para mi primer año en Hogwarts. Una de nuestras paradas fue la tienda de Madame Malkin, donde Hagrid me dejó solo probándome mi túnica mientras él se iba a hacer unos recados.

Pero resultó que yo no era el único cliente que había en la tienda. También estaba un niño de mi edad. Tenía el pelo muy rubio y peinado hacia atrás con gomina, y los ojos más grises que jamás había visto. Vuestro padre y yo estuvimos charlando, aunque mejor dicho habló solo él. Me habló de cientos de cosas que yo en esos momentos no tenía ni idea de que eran, de lo importante que era su padre, de las casas de Hogwarts, que yo ni siquiera conocía… Para cuando volvió Hagrid había algo que tenía muy claro…"

-¿Qué te habías enamorado de papá Draco y que él era el hombre con quien algún día te casarías? -lo interrumpió Lily con su vocecita entusiasmada.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -rió- El mismo día que llegamos a Hogwarts, vuestro padre me ofreció su amistad y yo la rechacé, y le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que me pusiese en Gryffindor solo para no ir a Slytherin con él. Lo que tenía claro cuando volvió Hagrid a recogerme a la tienda de Madame Malkin era que odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Y os aseguro que vuestro padre me odiaba a mí tanto como yo a él.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -gritaron sus cuatro hijos a la vez, sus rostros todos llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pe-pero… ¿entonces… cómo…? -balbuceó Lily, quien todavía estaba digiriendo la noticia.

-¿Entonces como es que terminasteis felizmente casados? -dijo James formulando la pregunta que su hermana no había terminado.

-Es una historia muy larga…-comenzó Harry, restándole importancia al asunto- no creo que queráis escucharla.

-¡Sí, sí que queremos! -exclamaron los cuatro a la vez, ansiosos por conocer la historia.

Harry sonrió a sus hijos. Aún eran un poco pequeños para conocer toda la historia tal cual había sucedido, así que tendría que adaptarla para menores de dieciocho años, pero calculó que si aquello fuese una serie de televisión, mantendría la atención de sus hijos durante, como mínimo, ocho temporadas.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 23 - Lucius sabrá de esto: ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!**

En primer curso:

-¡No es justo! ¡Potter, si tú puedes entrar en el equipo de Quidditch yo también quiero!

-McGonagall me ha dejado a mí, no a ti, así que te fastidias, Malfoy.

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

En segundo curso:

-¡Tú no eres más que un Gryffindor estúpido! ¡El que encontrase la Cámara de los secretos tenía que haber sido yo!

-Pues aprende a hablar parsel, Malfoy.

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

En tercer curso:

-¡Sí tu puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio para inflar a tu tía yo también!

-El ministro ha dicho que no pasaba nada.

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

En cuarto curso:

-¡No tienes diecisiete años! ¡Exijo que se vuelva a repetir y que yo también pueda participar!

-¡Pero si yo no quería salir elegido!

-¡Sé lo diré a mi padre!

En quinto curso:

-¡Estás adiestrando un ejército! ¡Eso no puede ser legal!

-Solo les enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, porque Umbridge no sabe dar clase y es una…

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

En sexto curso:

-¡Has intentado matarme, Potter!

-¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡No sabía que hacía ese hechizo!

-¡Se lo diré a mi padre!

En séptimo curso:

Malfoy abrió la boca para recriminarle algo a Harry, pero este se le adelantó y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Ala, Malfoy, ves a decirle esto a tu padre.

Y aquello fue lo único que Draco no le contó a su padre.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 24 - Te presto mi escoba, si me dejas montar la tuya…: Extraña amistad**

 

Al principio, cuando Harry les había dicho a sus amigos que Draco y él habían trabado amistad no lo creyeron. Pero pasada media hora se dieron cuenta de que no era broma. Y Harry tuvo que darles muchas explicaciones.

La verdad es que Draco no era malo del todo. Se le habían bajado los humos desde Hogwarts, y después de la guerra habían llegado a una especie de pacto de no-agresión. Se soportaban y no se insultaban. Incluso cuando se cruzaban por la calle se saludaban con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y un “Hola, Potter”, “Hola, Malfoy”. Pero eso era todo. Y habría seguido así si no hubiesen encontrado algo que los uniese: el Quidditch.

Draco se compraba siempre las mejores escobas que salían al mercado, y un día Harry y él coincidieron en la tienda. Comenzaron a charlar, una cosa llevó a la otra y Draco le ofreció probar su escoba. Meses después salió un nuevo modelo al mercado, y a Harry le llegó una lechuza del Slytherin, invitándola a probarla también. Fue una situación que se repitió varias veces, y sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a quedar para tomarse unas cervezas o ir al cine. Poco a poco, aunque ninguno quiso aceptarlo, empezaron a florecer entre ellos sentimientos bastante más alejados de la amistad, hasta que un día salió un nuevo modelo de escoba al mercado.

-Oye, Draco…-le preguntó Harry mientras se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla- ¿me dejarías montar en tu escoba?

Hubo un brillo travieso en la mirada de Draco que no pasó desapercibido a Harry. El rubio se inclinó hasta rozar su oído y le susurró:

-Solo si después dejas que yo monte en la tuya.

Y así fue como una amistad que pareció extraña en un principio derivó en algo que todavía habría parecido más extraño, sino no fuera por que cualquiera que los había visto juntos lo vio venir.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 25 - Vademécum neurálgico a la intelección del portento Potter: Ayuda con los deberes**

El mundial de Quidditch volvía a celebrarse aquel año en Inglaterra, y como Jefe de los Aurores, Harry estaba de trabajo hasta las cejas. Faltaban seis días para el España-Holanda, y siempre había algo que hacer, cuando no era revisar las medidas de seguridad era ubicar a algún diplomático que había decidido ir a última hora.

Estaba revisando los informes sobre las medidas anti-muggles que se habían empleado cuando Albus llamó a la puerta de su despacho y entró.

-¿Papá?

Harry alzó la vista de sus papeles y miró a su hijo. Aquel año había dado un estirón estando en Hogwarts y se había puesto a la altura de Scorpius.

-¿Sí, Albus?

-Ammm…¿tu sabes que significa la palabra “vademécum”?

Harry, pensativo, meditó durante varios segundos.

-Creo recordar que era algo así como un libro pequeño para consultar rápido cosas fundamentales. ¿Te sirve?

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Alguna palabra más que no sepas que significa?

Albus se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes que es “neurálgico”?

-Es cuando un momento o situación se consideran importantes, decisivos para alguna cosa.

Albus asintió.

-Aja…vale. ¡Gracias, papá!

Harry no llevaba más que unos pocos minutos revisando informes otra vez cuando Albus volvió a llamar a su despacho.

-Esto… ¿y sabes que significa intelección? ¿Y portento?

-Es la acción de entender algo. Y portento es una persona admirable por algo.

Albus volvió a asentir, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero cuando su hijo estaba ya en la puerta Harry dijo:

-Oye, Albus… ¿se puede saber donde has leído todas esa palabras?

-Son deberes -se apresuró a contestar su hijo algo azorado.

Harry asintió y no le dio más importancia. Tenía bastante trabajo por delante, aunque una pequeña parte de él no para de pensar en si cuando había estado en Hogwarts le habían puesto deberes tan difíciles.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 26 - Dos hombres y medio: Dos entradas y media para el cine**

Aunque le había costado más que enseñar a un trol a multiplicar, Harry por fin había convencido a Andrómeda de que le dejase llevarse a Teddy con él a dar una vuelta. Y que Draco fuese a ir con ellos seguramente también había ayudado a que la mujer estuviese más segura de que todo iría bien.

Los tres caminaban por el ajetreado Londres muggle. Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, y Teddy los arrastraba de un escaparate a otro señalando juguetes con los ojos brillantes. Cuando al salir de una juguetería en la que estaba Papá Noel recogiendo cartas y a la que Teddy había insistido en entrar comenzó a nevar, se aprobó por mayoría absoluta el ir al cine a ver una película con tal de resguardarse de la nieve.

-¿Podemos ver esa película, porfaa? -preguntó Teddy señalando el cartel de Saw VII.

Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Teddy, esa película es de miedo y es para mayores.

Draco le señaló otro cartel al niño.

-¿No quieres ver Alvin y las ardillas 3?

Teddy negó con la cabeza.

-No. Eso de que las ardillas canten me parece una tontería.

Entonces los ojos del niño se posaron sobre otro cartel y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Esa, esa! ¿Podemos ir a ver esa? -suplicó señalando El Rey León. 

Tanto Harry como Draco asintieron y pidieron dos entradas y media -llamában media a una entrada cuando el niño era pequeño- para la película. La chica de la taquilla les dio las entradas y tres pares de gafas en 3D.

Los tres disfrutaron como niños viendo la película. Teddy con el argumento y las canciones, Draco con los efectos especiales -pues era la primera película en 3D que veía- y Harry viéndolos a ellos dos.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 27 - Tu nombre y el mío: Pájaros de papel**

 

Harry bostezó, muerto de aburrimiento. Definitivamente, había algo más aburrido que las clases de Historia de la Magia, y eran las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Dolores Umbridge. Todas ellas teoría y nada más que teoría.

Un aleteó lo hizo alzar la vista, a tiempo para ver como Malfoy le guiñaba un ojo después de soplar un pájaro de papel en su dirección. Harry atrapó el pájaro antes de que lo viese Umbridge, preguntándose que querría ahora Malfoy.

 

_Malfoy:  
Vaya, Potter, eso si que ha sido un bostezo. No sabía que pudieses abrir la boca TANTO… Debe de venirte muy bien a la hora de hacer mamadas…Aunque supongo que dependerá de la polla, ¿no? De cuan grande y gorda sea, ya sabes. Desde luego que si es con la mía te quedarás corto._

_Potter:  
¿Me lo acabo de imaginar, Malfoy, o acabas de pedirme que te la chupe? _

_Malfoy:  
Oh, Potter, por favor…Te imaginas cosas. Ya quisieras tú gozar del privilegio que es chuparle la polla a un Malfoy._

_Potter:  
¿Y arriesgarme a morir por culpa de algún veneno? No, gracias, eso de juntarme con serpientes no me gusta._

_P.D: ¿Oye, Malfoy, desde cuando eres gay?_

_Malfoy:  
Mira, Potter, si corres peligro de morir, sin duda es atragantado. Admite que soy demasiado hombre para ti._

_P.D: Desde siempre, pedazo de trol. ¿Y tú? ¿No te dan pena todas esas fans tuyas que nunca tendrán una sola posibilidad con su gran héroe?_

_Potter:  
Que te lo has creído, Malfoy. ¿Nunca has oído eso de perro ladrador poco mordedor?_

_P.D: Pensaba que con lo pendiente que estás de mí habrías notado que prefiero las varitas. Y no, ni aún así tu varita y tú tenéis alguna posibilidad._

_Malfoy:  
¿Quieres comprobar como yo también muerdo, Potter?_

_P.D: Eres malo hasta para mentir por escrito. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que mi varita y yo os ganamos a ti y a la tuya en un duelo._

_Potter:  
La llevas clara si crees que temo a las serpientes Malfoy. Hablo parsel, ¿recuerdas? Puedo hacer que las serpientes hagan lo que a mí me de la gana._

_P.D: Esto… ¿seguimos hablando de pollas, verdad?_

_Malfoy:  
Eso de que hablas parsel me cuesta creérmelo, porque yo soy una serpiente y nunca te he hecho ni puto caso._

_P.D: Por favor, que ordinariez…Sí, Potter, seguimos hablando de “pollas”._

_Potter:  
¡Acabas de admitir que no eres más que una serpiente! ¿Quieres comprobar lo persuasivo que puedo llegar a ser, Malfoy?_

_P.D: Dime que no soy el único con una barra de hierro en los pantalones, por favor._

_Malfoy:  
¿Es un reto, Potter? ¿O una promesa?_

_P.D: Mierda. Ya somos dos. ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente de cómo solucionarlo?_

_Potter:  
¿Tú que crees, Malfoy?_

_P.D: ¿Solo una? Cuando termine contigo no podrás volver a montarte en una escoba._

Harry lanzó de nuevo el pájaro de papel hacia Malfoy cuando Umbrigde no estaba mirando, pero la mujer se dio la vuelta en ese preciso instante y vió el pájaro. Con un rápido hechizo lo convocó hasta su mano. Harry sentía el corazón en la garganta. Su nombre y el de Malfoy estaban claramente en aquella nota…Por no hablar de que era bastante…comprometida. Si Umbrigde la leía ambos iban a estar bien jodidos. Y no precisamente como a él le gustaría. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Malfoy para ver si el rubio pensaba lo mismo, y el Slytherin le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. 

Cuando Umbrigde desdobló la nota, esta se prendió inmediatamente fuego, asustando tanto a la mujer que esta lanzó un grito y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Mientras los alumnos reían a carcajadas, Harry aprovechó para mirar de nuevo a Malfoy y dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, feliz por que aquello que dentro de un par de horas iba a pasar entre ellos se mantuviese en secreto.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 28 - ¡Qué tengo que QUÉ con él!: Haciendo de canguro**

-¡¿Qué tengo que QUÉ con él?! -gritó Harry.

Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un hondo suspiro.

-Venga, Harry…No es para tanto.

-¡Eso lo dirá usted! ¡Es a mí a quien hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts!

-Vamos, Harry…No erais más que críos…ambos habéis madurado. Espero.

-¡Pero es que aún así sigue cayéndome mal! -protestó el Gryffindor moviendo los brazos en un ademán teatral.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta hacer de canguro de Teddy con Draco durante un par de horas?! -le grito ella, alzando la voz más de lo que le gustaría.

-¡SÍ! -dijo el chico, como si fuese una alivio admitirlo y esperase que ella lo entendiese. Pero Andrómeda no pensaba darse por vencida tan pronto.

-¿Y por qué? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry vaciló antes de contestar y bajó la vista al decir:

-P-pues porque… porque es Malfoy -Andrómeda arqueó una ceja, como diciendo “¿y qué?”-. Pues que… de normal se comporta porque está usted, pero si estoy yo solo con él seguro que no para de hacerme la puñeta -la mentira no le habría sonado creíble a nadie, pero Andrómeda fingió que se la creía.

-Bueno, ambos sois ya hombres maduros. Ya no tenéis once años, Harry. Estoy segura de que podréis comportaros y no mataros entre vosotros si os dejo con mi sobrino a ambos. Y -dijo al ver que Harry abría la boca para protestar- hablo en nombre de Draco cuando te digo que él ya no tiene ningún interés en joderte como en los viejos tiempos -más bien ahora quiere joderte en otro sentido… pensó la mujer, pero no se lo dijo.

Media hora de negociaciones después, Andrómeda conseguía que Harry aceptase hacer de canguro con Draco.

 

Y cuando el sábado de la semana siguiente, día en el que Harry y Draco iban a comer con Teddy y ella, los dos llegaron cogidos de la mano y muy acaramelados la anciana sonrió. Los hombres que comían ahora en su mesa serían cabezotas comos ellos dos solos, pero no había nada que fuese imposible para un buen Slytherin.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 29 - HD Hotline: Sexo telefónico**

Draco sujetaba el móvil con una única mano temblorosa. Estaba tumbado en la cama que compartía con Harry, desnudo de cintura para abajo, y acariciándose el miembro acompañado de la voz de su novio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Oh, Draco, sí, así…-jadeaba Harry al otro lado de la línea, no pares…

-No tenía pensado hacerlo…-respondió Draco a duras penas, demasiado cerca de su propio orgasmo como para hilvanar una frase más larga.

-Joder, joder… Más deprisa, Draco…

Harry se había llevado con él el único vibrador que tenían y que seguramente estaría completamente enterrado en cierta parte de su anatomía, pero Draco solo contaba con su mano derecha. Su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro con la rapidez que evidenciaba el orgasmo, y un líquido pre-seminal no dejaba de gotearle. Al otro lado del teléfono los gemidos de Harry resultaban tan reales que era como si estuviese en aquella habitación. 

El orgasmo llegó rápido y Draco cerró los ojos y se corrió con un gemido largo. El móvil le resbaló de su mano izquierda y cayó a la cama. A pesar de eso alcanzó a oír desde esa distancia el gemido ronco que emitió Harry al llegar al clímax. Cuando su respiración se normalizó Draco volvió a coger el teléfono.

-¿Sigues ahí, cariño? -preguntó Draco.

-Mmmmjj -fue la respuesta de Harry.

-¿Sabes cuando vas a volver? A este paso voy a terminar con cayos en las manos de tantas pajas -se quejó Draco.

-Mañana o dentro de dos días como muy tarde, así que tendrás que sobrevivir a pajas un par de días más.

Draco asintió y después de charlar durante varios minutos más colgó. Mientras se daba una ducha volvió a masturbarse pensando en Harry, deseando que volviese ya, porque el sexo telefónico estaba bien, pero no se podía comparar con follarse a un Harry Potter de carne y hueso.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto 30 - Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones: ¡Extra, extra!**

-¡EXTRA, EXTRA! -gritaba el niño a pleno pulmón mientras ondeaba un periódico- ¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY! ¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡LÉANLO TODO SOBRE SU AVENTURA AMOROSA! ¡EXTRA, EXTRA!

Ron iba camino del Sortilegios Weasley cuando oyó al crío pregonar el titular del periódico. Sin pensárselo dos veces le compró uno y comenzó a leerlo.

**_¡Escándalo! ¡El salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter mantiene una relación con el fabricante de pociones e hijo de mortifago Draco Malfoy!_ **

Mis queridos lectores, ya sabéis que yo, Rita Skeeter, siempre os he sido fiel y os he informado de todos los escándalos de esta nuestra comunidad mágica. Soy vuestra fuente más fiable, jamás os he mentido ni he tergiversado la verdad, así que si os digo que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy mantienen una relación amorosa ahora-ya-no-tan-secreta… entonces debéis creerme, queridos.

Son pocas las informaciones de las que todavía disponemos, pero al parecer el señor Malfoy fue la causa del divorcio de Potter. Sin duda Ginny Weasley mintió al asegurar que era una separación amistosa. Al parecer la pareja llevaría viviendo junta desde poco después en una pequeña casita de campo a las afueras de Londres, junto con los cuatro hijos que suman ambos en total.

Sin duda se preguntarán: ¿cómo es posible que nuestro héroe se haya enamorado de Malfoy? Todos sabemos que en Hogwarts se llevaban peor que mal, así que… ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? Diversas teorías apuntan a posibles conjuros y pociones de amor que Malfoy le habría dado a Potter para que…

Ron, incapaz de seguir leyendo más gilipolleces, arrugó el periódico y le prendió fuego. Cuando Harry y Malfoy leyesen aquello Rita Skeeter iba a tener un problema. Eso si Hermione no se les adelantaba. O Ginny. O él mismo. Aquella mujer parecía no escarmentar. ¿Qué le importaba ella con quien estuviese Harry? Y lo del divorcio… Tanto Harry como Ginny se llevaban de maravilla. Había sido la separación más amistosa de la historia. La chispa había muerto -en parte porque Harry era gay- y ambos se habían separado. Ginny había conocido a un jugador de los Cannons y Harry había comenzado a salir un año después con Malfoy. Y todos eran felices. Además, no es como si ellos dos se hubiesen estado escondiendo. Medio mundo mágico debía de saber ya que eran pareja desde hacía años. Otra cosa era que las enormes gafas de esa vieja bruja hubiesen impedido que se diese cuenta hasta ese momento. Pero saberlo, se sabía. Es por eso que el chaval que seguía gritando ahí fuera no vendía casi ningún periódico. O puede que tal vez la gente se hubiese cansado por fin de Rita Skeeter.

**Fin**  
______________________________________________________________________

 

**Reto especial - Décimo aniversario: ¡Sorpresa!**

Lo primero había sido planear toda la fiesta.

El dónde iba a celebrarse estaba decidido que iba a ser Malfoy Manor. Era grande y espaciosa, y sus jardines eran el lugar perfecto para alojar una fiesta de semejantes dimensiones y a todos sus invitados. 

Después habían tenido que buscar aliados que los ayudasen a prepararlo todo y a mantener el secreto. 

Las abuelas Molly y Narcissa habían estado encantadas, y se habían puesto como locas de aquí para allá comprando de todo: mesas, sillas, manteles…

Los elfos habían sido los encargados de preparar la comida y adornar el jardín con farolillos, lazos y guirnaldas. 

El tío Ron y el tío George habían preparado los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían a medianoche. 

La tía Luna había diseñado las invitaciones y la tía Hermione había sido la encargada de encantarlas con un hechizo de confidencialidad. 

La profesora McGonagall les había prestado lechuzas para distribuir las invitaciones y el ministro Shacklebolt había autorizado los trasladores para los invitados, que les permitirían llegar a la fiesta si llamar la atención. 

Tía Hermione también había puesto su pequeño granito de arena en eso, distribuyendo junto con las invitaciones unas monedas que avisarían del día y la hora de la fiesta. 

Mamá Ginny, que se había retirado del Quidditch profesional hacía años y ahora trabajaba como periodista, era la que había intentado por todos los medios que ni Rita Skeeter ni nadie que pudiese chafarles la sorpresa se enterase de la fiesta.

Y por último Andrómeda y Teddy, que habían sido los encargados de entretener a papá Harry y papá Draco mientras ultimaban los últimos detalles y llegaban los invitados más rezagados, además de quienes condujeron al matrimonio hasta el jardín de Malfoy Manor, donde medio mundo mágico los estaba esperando, preparado para gritar “¡Sorpresa!” en cuanto apareciesen, desearles un feliz décimo aniversario y que cumpliesen muchos, muchos, muchos más.

**Fin**


End file.
